The present invention relates to 3,4,N-trisubstituted-4,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazole-1-carboxamide compounds wherein the substituent in the 4-position is an optionally substituted pyridinyl, quinolinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, or pyridazinyl moiety and the substituents in the 3-position and the N-position are optionally substituted phenyl, pyridinyl, quinolinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, or pyridazinyl moieties and to the insecticidal utility of these compounds.
The control of insects is critical to modern agriculture and to the maintenance of public health. Although many compounds that control insects are known, the discovery of new insecticides that are more effective, less toxic to man and the environment, less expensive to manufacture, or have other outstanding attributes are constantly sought and when found highly valued.
A number of 3,4,N-trisubstituted-4,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazole-1-carboxamide compounds wherein all of the substituents are optionally substituted phenyl moieties have been prepared and found to possess insecticidal activity (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,888,340, 4,174,393, and 4,070,365). 3,5,N-Trisubstituted-4,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazole-1-carboxamide compounds possessing unsubstitued pyridinyl as well as phenyl substituent moieties in the 3- and 5-positions and their insecticidal utility have also been disclosed (U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,073).